Basic control of lights of decorative lighting products, such as light strings, artificial lighted trees (pre-lit trees), net lights, icicle lights, to create lighting effects such as flashing, color changing, and so on, is well known. However, known systems and methods for controlling such lights remain deficient, as do wiring networks to selectively power and control the lights.